Shared In Confidence
by distraughtjuan
Summary: After being kicked out of the Dursleys, Harry spends the rest of the summer at the Leaky Cauldron, only to find out his school enemy is staying there too. Will Harry and Draco be able to see passed their rivalry? HP/DM SLASH, AU of OOTP
1. Only the Beginning

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or any part of this world. Harry Potter and all the surrounding belong to JK Rowling and company.

* * *

Chapter 1- Only the Beginning

Harry bolts upright, a cold sweat on his forehead. He keeps having the same dream. The maze. The cup. Cedric. Before he can comprehend what's happening his door flies open. Uncle Vernon so angry that his face is turning purple, he must have been yelling in his sleep again. "One more time, I said. If you woke this house up one more time with your bloody screaming, then you are out of this house."

Only just understanding the words his uncle said, Harry tries to explain himself. "I can't help—" But before Harry can finish Vernon is already throwing Harry's clothes from his drawers. "Uncle Vernon, I can't—" Harry tries once more.

"I am not your bloody uncle and you do not live here anymore." He snarled, "If I wake up and you're still here, you will regret ever disobeying me." With that he turned, walking out of the room mumbling about how disrespectful and ungrateful children can be. After the door slams closed, Harry gets up, silently he begins packing the things that aren't already in his trunk. He gathers some old school books, Hedwig's empty cage and the photograph of his parents brought to life by magic. Harry slips out of his room, holding his breath and never daring to make a sound. He reaches the front door and pauses, he never really thought of this place as his home, Merlin knows the Dursleys were never his family.

Harry had longed for the day when he would never have to come back here. He thought after his first year at Hogwarts, the headmaster would have found better living arrangements for him, but he never did. Besides occasionally being a guest at the Burrow with the Weasleys, Harry always had to come back here. This place in itself is cause for nightmares. Lost in thoughts of the past summers, Harry hadn't noticed he was already turning off Privet Drive. He wondered where he would go from here. The Burrow was an option, but Harry didn't want to bother anyone at this time of night. Suddenly, he remembered when he ran away 2 summers ago, the knight bus. _'Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go.'_ Harry smiled to himself remembering how long ago that felt.

Figuring it would be easiest to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a while, Harry stuck out his wand hand. Within the same instant, the Knight Bus pulled up in front of Harry. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency— 'Arry! 'Arry Potter, on the bus again. Look at choo." Stan the conductor was beaming at Harry like he was a lost treasure. Harry greeted Stan with a slight nod, giving him 11 Sickles and asking to go to Diagon Alley. Stan opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, he then told Ern they were ready to go. Harry found a bed at the back of the bus and decided to close his eyes for a bit until they got there.

Harry woke up to Stan shaking his shoulder, "'Arry, choo gotta get off." Looking outside, Harry could see the sky on the verge of dawn and a familiar and shabby old building with a sign saying Leaky Cauldron. Nodding his head in a wordless thank you, Harry got off the bus, his things already waiting for him.

Harry wasn't really sure why he hadn't talked to Stan, after all, it was nice to see a familiar face. With the events of the morning still fresh in his mind, Harry realized that he wasn't in the mood for much conversation. Deciding that Stan's company had been enough, Harry walked toward the drab entrance. Making his way inside, Harry was immediately recognized and tended to. Less than 10 minutes later, Harry was laying down in a decent size room and thinking about the events of the night. Still tired from the long night, Harry soon drifted to sleep; not having a clue that his time in the Leaky Cauldron might change his life forever.

* * *

A/N- Hello! This is my very first story and my very first chapter! I'm excited to continue with this story but it would help me out a lot if you guys told me what you think of it along the way, I don't mind suggestions at all. Thank you for reading and I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I do!


	2. Malfoy

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or any part of this world. Harry Potter and all the surrounding belong to JK Rowling and company.

* * *

Chapter 2- Malfoy

Harry woke up to a large commotion. After being too irritated to fall back asleep he stormed toward his door to the hallway. Grumbling in an annoyed and sleep-deprived fashion, he was ready to curse whoever was in the hallway. He would never understand why people didn't have the decency to put up silencing spells. Just as Harry opens the door a bright yellow stream of light passes his nose. He spun to evaluate the sender but stopped in his tracks. Draco Malfoy was standing at the end of the hall; an exceptionally smug smirk appears on his face. Hearing a string of profanities behind him, Harry whips back around to see Blaise on the ground. The assumed cause of the commotion, a couple pieces of parchment, were on the ground forgotten. With his shoes stuck to the floor, Blaise shot Draco a resentful-glare. "Really Malfoy? Colloshoo? I didn't realize we were still in 2nd year," Blaise spat. Draco was still snickering as Blaise was trying to unstick his shoes from the floor when he realized they weren't alone in the hallway.

"Potter?" Draco questioned, surprise evident in his voice. Harry pulled himself from what he witnessed and turned toward Draco. The young Slytherin attempted a snarky look, but something was off. This was not the intimating rival Harry remembered from school. "Harry Potter, all alone?" But again, Harry couldn't find any fire behind his words. Even so, Harry couldn't help his face faltering at those words. Draco's attempt at a smirk became more convincing and Harry cursed himself under his breath. He should have stayed in bed. "Come to act as Dumbledores little spy? Or did those filthy muggles finally kick you out of that sad excuse for a home?" Harry started to retaliate before he could notice that Draco's words were laced with more concern than fire.

"Shut up Malfoy and will both of you sod off? I'm trying to get some sleep," With that, Harry slams the door marching back into his bedroom. After putting up some noise reducing wards, Harry settles back into his warm sheets. Before sleep can claim him, Harry's mind is flooded with questioning and seemingly pointless thoughts. It didn't matter if Draco was different or had changed, he was still the boy that tortured the young Gryffindor and his friends for years. None of it mattered, it was all irrelevant, and this is what Harry was going to keep telling himself. It didn't matter if Malfoy was less cruel, or if he was somehow easier to look at. Harry was not going to let this get to him. These days he tended to overthink things, but not this time. No matter what.

* * *

"I just don't understand, I- "

"Shut up you prat," Lucius Malfoy spat at his son, backhanding him across the face. Desperate and pleading eyes shot toward his mother, but Narcissa just faced away knowing her husband was only doing what was necessary.

The head of the Malfoy house had never been kind to his son. Believing that he was a coward and failure, Lucius did what he could to turn Draco into a proper man. Draco, on the other hand, had no interest in ever being head of his house or the proper man his parents so badly wanted him to be. Draco wanted to be free. Free from his fathers' rule and the inevitable fate of joining the death eaters. And this was the last straw. This is the last time his father would hit him. The last time he would be talked down to.

Draco moved from where he had been standing in the parlour. He silently walked up two flights of stairs toward his room. His father and mother paid no mind to him, he would be back down to apologize before dinner, he always was. But this time would be different, Draco would not apologize. Once he reached his bedroom he became frantic, he had to do this before the house-elves noticed. They would take any opportunity to report to his father in exchange for backhanded praise and one less chore. In his closet, he pulled out his half-packed trunk he used for school and filled it with his remaining clothes. Draco had never been allowed to decorate his room and besides a few toys as a child, he never had possessions that meant anything. As he finished packing, he quickly sent out his private owl. He knew he couldn't stay with Blaise. The Zabini's would be thrilled to earn his father's praise for returning his disobedient son, but Blaise was the only one Draco trusted enough. Draco couldn't do this on his own. At least not yet.

Complete trust between two Slytherins is very rare, Draco didn't know anyone he trusted fully, but Blaise was the closest thing he had. Blaise knew Lucius was cruel and abusive, after all, it was common nature for a death eater. Blaise did not know anything more than that, Draco never told anyone about his plans to run away and never be a death eater. His plans to travel the world and become a chef. His plans to have a family, a loving family, with his loving husband by his side.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Draco grabs his trunk and heads for the fireplace. Leaving by floo is the best option. Taking his wand, he casts an untraceable charm on the powder and a powerful ward on the fireplace. Draco takes one last look at the home he grew up in. The foul memories leave a sour taste in his mouth, but something catches his eye before he steps into the green fire. On his bed is the hand-sewn blanket he got as a child. His grandmother had made it right before she passed away, charmed to be comforting. Draco, knowing he would regret if he didn't, grabs it before vanishing into the fire.

* * *

Draco woke up early the next morning, a familiar owl tapping on the dirty window of his dimly lit room. In the other bed, Blaise was still slept, snoring loudly. Opening the window, the small owl landed on Draco's hand. He knew what it was before he untied it from the bird's leg. The Malfoy Family seal prominent on the note. He opened the letter, while the small brown owl hopped onto his shoulder, nibbling his ear.

 _Draco,_

 _By running away, you have proven to your father and I that you are not capable of any responsibility. Such a little argument and you just run away. How pitiful. We have no choice but to remove you as proper heir to the Malfoy name. Your inheritance will also disappear, but we have no access to it. So, it will sit there untouched and a complete waste. You were always wasteful as a child too. If you are lucky, The Dark Lord may forgive you for this. Until that, you are hereby banished from Malfoy Manor and all associates. You cannot go running to another one of our properties. With reluctance, I would like to inform you that your Hogwarts letter arrived. I assume they will find you, after all, how hard is it to figure out where you are. The Leaky Cauldron is the stupidest choice._

 _Send Blaise my love,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco knew he should have felt something, anger or sadness, he should have thrown a fit and demanded his inheritance. But all he could do was shrug. He would just have to go into the real world like most everyone else, broke and clueless.

Blaise stirred as another bird tapped on the window. This owl had two letters and once again Draco knew exactly what they contained. He grinned at the thought of going back. No matter how much he tried to hold up his Slytherin mask, Hogwarts would always be a second home to Draco. Though now, he didn't really have a first.

Deep in thought, Draco hadn't noticed Blaise getting up. By the time Draco noticed him, Blaise had a devilish look in his eye. Within the same instance, Blaise had both letters and was running out the door. Springing into action, Draco followed. In the hallway, he fired the first harmless spell he could think of. "Really Malfoy? Colloshoo? I didn't realize we were still in 2nd year." Blaise was struggling to get his shoes off the ground when Draco realized that one of the doors had opened and someone else was in the hallway with them.

"Potter?" Draco was momentarily stunned. Before anything else, he had to recover his mask, but since last year Draco noticed the lack of authenticity behind his once threatening look. Draco couldn't help but notice Harry had really grown up over the summer. He realized that the silence had gone too long, and he needed to recover _._ "Harry Potter, all alone?" Harry's face falters. Draco feels momentarily panicked when he realizes that Harry _is_ alone. Harry was the one person that should always have protection, at least that's what Draco thought, being the boy who lived and all."Come to act as Dumbledores little spy? Or did those filthy muggles finally kick you out of that sad excuse for a home?" Draco internally groaned, why the did he say that. Draco wasn't sure why he was concerned, he was talking to his rival for Merlin's sake, but he couldn't help it. Too focused on holding his barely apparent mask, Draco barely heard Potter retaliate.

"Shut up Malfoy and will both of you sod off? I'm trying to get some sleep." The door slams and just like that he's gone. Blaise, who had just silently watched the whole thing, came to stand next to Draco.

"What's up his arse?"

* * *

A/N- Yay! This chapter was so much fun to write, hope you all enjoy it and thank you to the people who have followed this story! Leave a review if you want, I'm always looking for feedback!


	3. Is This Seat Taken?

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or any part of this world. Harry Potter and all the surrounding belong to JK Rowling and company.

* * *

Chapter 3- Is this seat taken?

Draco and Blaise, after their eventful morning and some breakfast, set out into Diagon Alley. They spent their day going in and out of all the random shops. Draco was very careful to avoid Knockturn Alley. The young Malfoy was sure word had gotten out about his running away and he wasn't about to get caught by someone wanting a piece of the Malfoy fortune.

It was late afternoon now and Blaise and Draco were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron, ice cream from Florean Fortescue's in hand. The afternoon had gone surprisingly well. Draco still hadn't told Blaise the complete truth, and he didn't plan to. Blaise was already a good friend and never demanded to know the details of Dracos situations, so there was no point in complicating things. As they got closer to the Leaky Cauldron, Blaise turned to Draco, "Mate, you know I'm going to have to go home soon, my parents-"

Draco didn't need an explanation, he already knew. "It's okay, uh, I'm glad you hung out with me today."

The seriousness of the situation was too much for the two Slytherins to handle. Simultaneously, they both punched each other in the arm, then burst into laughter before parting ways. Draco's smile soon faded, he was left alone once again.

* * *

After getting a couple more hours of sleep, Harry wakes up, ready to face the day. He decided he is going to spend the day in Diagon Alley. Harry always liked walking around Diagon Alley, he had been in the wizarding community since he was 11 but seeing so much magic in one place left him in amazement every time.

Leaving the Leaky Cauldron, Harry makes his way toward Quality Quidditch Supplies. He passes a crowd of young wizards staring at this year's newest broomstick model. Just before he can get to the door, he freezes when a flash of platinum blonde hair comes into view. Draco and Blaise head out of the quidditch shop, laughing and smiling, and walking extremely close together. Harry feels oddly annoyed when he notices this. But he furrows his brow and continues into the shop.

Harry decides to go to a different shop before he could spend all of his galleons. As he walks towards the old junk shop at the end of the alley, he once again spots the platinum blonde and his companion. This time, instead of completely avoiding the pair, Harry follows them from a distance. Malfoy and Blaise head into the joke shop and Harry follows. He rationalizes his actions by the convincing himself that they could use what they buy to pull pranks on him. No, Harry could not allow that to happen.

Trailing behind them, Harry watches Malfoy and Blaise, still feeling oddly annoyed. Harry never felt annoyed like this before, Malfoy obviously annoys him all the time, but never in this way. Malfoy and Blaise walk around the whole shop, looking at everything with amusement. Their snickers and whispers become more than Harry could handle. The young Gryffindor storms out of the joke shop and heads toward his original destination. He could not let two conniving Slytherins ruin his day. He would not let them.

Arriving at the junk shop, Harry had cooled down a bit. He still doesn't understand his own reaction but quickly gets distracted by all the books and trinkets in the shop. Harry spends what seems like forever looking around the shop. Finally deciding what he's going to buy, a couple old charm books and an antique birdcage Hedwig might like, Harry realizes he hasn't eaten anything all day. As he walks back to the Leaky Cauldron to drop off his stuff and get dinner, he is once again hit with a pang of annoyance. Malfoy should not have this strong effect on Harry, but there they are. Two of the most patronizing people he knew, having what seemed like a great day. Eating ice cream from Florean Fortescue's, walking toward the Leaky Cauldron, Malfoy and Blaise strolled together. They looked to be having a serious conversation. Harry couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. And why in Merlin's name were they walking so close together?

Out of nowhere, Malfoy and Blaise both punch each other in the arm. Harry freezes, completely shocked. The two Slytherins then burst into laughter, before saying an apparent goodbye and parting ways. Malfoy walks through the door into the Leaky Cauldron and disappears. Harry is still frozen in confusion when Blaise turns and heads back down the alley. After getting his head together, Harry decides that he will never understand Slytherins, and he's also too hungry and tired to try.

* * *

The next morning, Harry rolls out of bed after a very restless night sleep. After yesterdays encounter, Harry is dreading the chance of running into Draco again. He decides to push it out of his mind and slip on some pyjama pants and a loose t-shirt. He doesn't bother fixing his messy hair before heading down to get breakfast. Nobody comes to the Leaky Cauldron this early anyway.

Walking down the stairs, Harry realizes that he has made a horrible misjudgment. The Leaky Cauldron is almost completely packed full of witches and wizards, young and old. At the bottom of the stairs, Tom the innkeeper is standing waiting for him. "Mr Potter! I'm sorry for the mess but there is a table over here if you will follow me."

Harry nods and follows, still looking around the room at everyone. "What's going on? Where did all these people come from?"

"Oh Mr Potter, Dragonfest is this weekend. Wizards and witches come to London from all over the world to see the amazing events."

Arriving at the table, Harry sits. But he is still confused, "Dragonfest... what kind of events? I don't think I've ever heard of it."

"I think it's similar to what muggles would call a 'circus', it has been around for hundreds of years, started by a group of dragon tamers. Now it has dragon tamers but also amazing wizards that have perfected wandless magic. It is truly amazing to see." Harry thinks this over for a second then nods, thanking Tom and ordering some food.

When his breakfast arrives, he puts up a silencing spell around himself and settles to read today's issue of the Daily Prophet. Even though it is all bollocks, he still enjoys the entertainment. A particular article catches his eye, something about the Malfoy fortune... heir gone... runaw- Before he can finish reading, someone taps him on the shoulder. He picks up his wand and drops the silencing spell before he looks up.

Grey eyes pierce his own and Harry hears his own breath hitch. "Is this seat taken?"


	4. Sleepless

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or any part of this world. Harry Potter and all the surrounding belong to JK Rowling and company.

Chapter 4- Sleepless

"Is this seat taken?" Draco didn't mind sitting next to his supposed school rival. He had never really hated Harry, or any of his friends, but continued his act for his father and schoolmates. Now he didn't care what his father thought, Hogwarts houses don't determine good or evil. Considering all this, Draco realized that even though he didn't really hate Harry, Harry might really hate him. And with what he had said to Harry yesterday… Oh Merlin. After a long night with his thoughts, Draco didn't have the energy to fight anyone. When he heard Harry's breath hitch, he assumed the worst. "Uh, well I could sit somewhere else-"

"No, no have a seat. No one's sitting here anyway," Harry mumbled to Draco, avoiding direct eye contact. Draco was fearing the worst, he wasn't sure what he to do. He felt the urge to apologize to Harry for his behaviour, but would he believe him? Draco needed to stop overthinking things.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Draco began eating in silence, wondering whether a conversation would be wise. He glanced at Harry, he was reading the Daily Prophet. Draco lifted his head slightly to try and get a view of what Harry was reading. It only took him a few seconds to see his family name and scoff. "It's all rubbish you know."

Harry looked up at Draco. He felt the need to search the young Malfoys face for hints of deception or insincerity, but all he saw was tired eyes. Malfoy just looked tired. "Is any of it true?" Harry spoke softly, not being able to help his curiosity. He knew the answer before Draco even opened his mouth. There was something about how the usually proud Malfoy was acting that made Harry want to hear it from the mouth of the former heir himself.

Draco opened his mouth to answer before closing it again and sighing. "It's true, I ran away. But the rest is from Rita's own imagination."

"Seriously? It's hard to believe that you aren't really..." Harry pauses, glancing back at the newspaper. "running away because of your Alihotsy Draught addiction and apparently also getting your summer lover pregnant."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that my summer lover and I were that serious... What was her name again?"

"Umm, according to this it's Rose but you are seeing Pansy Parkinson behind her back."

"Ah yes, my affair, I almost forgot." Suddenly, both boys look up and burst into laughter. Harry calmed down, taking a drink of water, thinking about the last time he laughed like that. It had been months. And to think, Draco Malfoy had been the source.

After breakfast, Draco went back up to his room. He left the overcrowded and messy dining hall in a much better mood than he had arrived. And to think, it was all thanks to Harry Potter.

Draco didn't know when he started seeing things differently. His first couple years of school were filled with genuine hatred and angst, but somewhere between his 3 and 4th year, he stopped wanting to hate everything. He had seen what hate and anger made his father into and wanted no part in that. Changing his attitude at school would have caused an uproar among students, his father would have disowned him immediately. Things were different now though. After already been removed as heir, Draco has nothing left to lose but the reputation he never wanted in the first place.

His reputation, something his father took very seriously. Every time he jeopardized it, he got hit. Hit again and again and again. The memories have a strong effect on Draco, he could almost feel his father's cold hand on his face. Draco shuddered. Maybe he just needed to lay down for a bit. He hadn't slept at all the night before and the energy potion he had taken was starting to wear off.

Sleep had some different plans it seemed. After failing to fall asleep for an hour, Draco decided he needed a cup of tea and some distraction.

Heading out of his room and down the hall, he still had his mind wandering to random places. So, wrapped up in his thoughts, he failed to notice that he wasn't the only one in the narrow hallway. And unfortunately, everybody seemed to be wrapped up in their own thoughts today.

Draco hadn't realized what happened until he was on the floor, holding his head. "Bloody fucking hell."

"What the fuck." He heard someone else hiss.

Harry had gone about his morning very casually after breakfast with Draco. It had been surprisingly pleasant, and he was afraid he might be coming down with the flu or something. He just needed to distract himself, he was thinking about it entirely too much.

After wandering around the dining hall for a while, talking to anyone who recognized him, Harry decided that he could probably go for a lie-down. He couldn't seem to get Draco out of his mind. Why had he been so pleasant this morning? And why had Harry wanted to talk to him more? All this nonsense made Harry's head hurt.

Before he was halfway down the hall, Harry ran straight into someone. Their heads collided in an audible crash and sent them both to the floor. "Bloody fucking hell." He heard the other say, in an annoyingly familiar voice.

"What the fuck."

"Potter?"

"Yeah I'm Potter, who the fuck…" Oh shit. "Malfoy." And Harry swore, for just a second, he saw hurt in Draco's eyes.

"Uh- It's fine, I'm okay" Malfoy muttered, trying to stand up whilst still holding his head.

"Hey, wait," Harry called, reaching for Draco's arm. He didn't know what compelled him to care, but he did. As soon as Harry's fingers brushed Draco's skin, electricity shot through both boys.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before either of them dared to move again. But as Draco started to move away again Harry saw him wince and stumbled, almost falling back onto the floor.

"Draco, let me see." Within the second, Harry was at Draco's side, inspecting him for injury. "You've got a bruise on your forehead, you should lie down until we know whether it is a concussion or not." Before Draco could protest, Harry was leading him back to the room to lie down. As he helped him into the bed, Harry got Draco a blanket, a glass of water, and drew the curtains so the room fell to almost complete darkness.

"I'm not helpless you know," Draco mumbled, "you don't have to stay here."

Not surprised by the proud Malfoy attitude he was receiving, Harry replied simply, "I know you're not helpless, but if you have a concussion you cannot be alone. Also, this is my room." Draco huffed but didn't say anymore.

After a little while, when Harry thought Draco had fallen asleep, he cast a diagnostic spell. "Well, seems there's no concussion…" Harry muttered to himself.

"That's good news," Draco said softly, not noticing Harry jump.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Can't sleep, head hurts."

"Why didn't you say something," Harry grumbled, summoning a pain relief potion along with a sleeping draught. "Drink this."

Without complaint, Draco drinks the pain potion. It's when Harry tries giving him the second potion that he protests. "Why do I have to take another? My headache isn't that bad."

"This isn't a pain potion."

"Then what is it?"

"A sleep potion, just drink it."

"I can sleep just fine, I don't need a bloody potion."

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

Draco hesitated, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Just answer the question Malfoy."

It took a couple minutes, but Harry finally heard Malfoy start speaking, "None, I uh, haven't slept at all since… well since Blaise left I guess…"

"Oh." Harry wasn't sure what he had expected. He knew that Draco hadn't slept, the effects of a weak energy potion were obvious. What Harry didn't know what to react to, was the fact that Draco couldn't sleep without Blaise. They were obviously close, but…

Harry barely heard Draco continue, "Sleeping alone just gives me nightmares…"


	5. The Appointment

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or any part of this world. Harry Potter and all the surrounding belong to JK Rowling and company.

* * *

Chapter 5- The Appointment

"Sleeping alone gives me nightmares..." This phrase had been bouncing around in Harry's head for some time now. After Harry had gotten Draco to take the sleeping-draught, he had been doing everything he could think of to keep busy and pass the time. He has now read through all his textbooks for the upcoming school year plus a book that Hermione recommended for advanced healing. He has sent his laundry away with the house elves and folded it all when it returned. He has drunk more cups of tea than he can count, and Draco is still fast asleep. All Harry can do now is sit and think.

He thinks about what the Slytherin had said. Sleeping alone was something Harry had always tried to avoid, it never made his nightmares go away but it certainly helped. While he was at school he never had to worry, he shared a room with other boys in his year. But when he was forced back to the Dudleys… that definitely made them worse. At least Harry was able to escape to the Burrow sometimes. Was Draco ever able to slip away from whatever it was that gave him nightmares? Harry sat thinking for a long time. Eventually, he is pulled from his thoughts.

The young Gryffindor starts worrying about how long his school rival has slept. He decides to cast another diagnostic spell to see how much longer the potion should last. Merlin... Draco has been asleep for 12 hours and his potion only lasted 6. Harry stands in still, frozen by shock. After a potion like that, you should be jumping out of bed. The sleeping draught refreshes you more than your body ever could on its own. It should be practically impossible to sleep after it wears off... After Harry shakes his bewilderment, he grabs every healing book in his bag and gets to work.

5 books later, Harry still can't find any instance of a person sleeping after the potion wears off. He feels defeated, it has been 15 hours now. Would waking him be wise, or could it be dangerous? Harry ponders as he brews yet another cup of tea. He wanders over to the benched windowsill. He lets his mind wander back to what Draco had said all those hours ago. Nightmares... Draco Malfoy gets nightmares too... The thought seemed ridiculous, but considering who and what the Malfoy family is, maybe it's not so silly after all. Without intention, Harry finds himself drifting to sleep while sitting on the windowsill. His last thoughts consumed by memories of Draco, trying to pinpoint when the young platinum blonde boy turned into the young man sleeping in his bed. And when exactly that boy started getting the kind of nightmares that leave you scared to sleep alone.

* * *

When Draco wakes up frantic, he immediately searches the room for 3 things. First, he finds a clock, it's 5 am. 18 hours after he had fallen asleep. Then, he looks for his wand, so he can light up the room. After finding his wand and lighting nearby candles, he finds the third thing he was looking for. He instantly relaxes when he sees Harry, sound asleep on the windowsill. Draco forces himself to look away and knock some sense into himself. There is no way that the hero of Gryffindor could care for a Slytherin… Draco takes a step back and examines the room, it is an absolute disaster. What had Harry been doing this whole time? Either way this room needs to be clean and since Harry had taken care of him, Draco figured the least he could do was tidy up some.

After Draco had cleaned the entire room, Harry had still not woken up. It was now 6:30 and the kitchen should be opening for breakfast soon. His first instinct was to order breakfast for the both of them. But Draco felt conflicted. Would Harry still want him to be there when he woke up? Before he could decide, Harry stirred.

"Draco, you're awake! I was getting so worried last night because you slept after the potion wore off and I was afraid that something bad was happening to you because usually people never sleep past it wearing off, actually no one in any of my books had recorded that ever happening and I was getting so wor-"

"Harry? Harry! Slow down! I can barely understand anything you're saying." Draco ran up to Harry to calm him down. Grabbing both of his shoulders, Draco spoke in a low, steady voice, "Now explain what is going on."

Harry took a deep breath before replying. "You slept hours after the potion wore off. I was beginning to think something was wrong, but I fell asleep before I could find any answers." He said the last part rather sheepishly.

Draco thought for a moment, he didn't know a lot about healing, but he did know this was a very unusual situation. "Well since you didn't find anything, and I don't know anything about healing, I think I should probably go see a professional."

"I agree, but first have you eaten? You were asleep so long you need to eat and drink lots of water. After we get you some food, I know who to call to get you checked out."

"I haven't eaten but..." Draco stopped himself. He felt like he was burdening Harry, he hadn't watched where he was going and now Harry is going out of his way to help him. "Harry you don't need to..."

It was too late, Harry was already asking a house elf about sending their breakfast up. Draco couldn't help but smile to himself, he's never had anyone be so caring to him before.

* * *

After eating more than they both thought possible, Draco went to have a shower and clean himself up. Harry didn't know why but ever since the events of yesterday he felt protective over Draco. Not knowing how to feel by these new emotions, Harry decided that the pondering could wait. Draco would be out the shower soon and he needed to call Abbott.

"Hannah Abbott? She's the one that's going to look at me?" Harry rolled his eyes at Draco. The Malfoys were obviously spoiled by high-class professionals, but Hannah was the best healer Harry knew. Ignoring the complaints coming from the Slytherin, Harry explained the situation to Hannah.

"...And obviously, we would appreciate if you would not speak to anyone about this situation." Harry finished.

"Of course, Harry. Even if I am not a certified professional, I still hold healer-patient confidentiality," She assured him and gave a soft smile. Harry smiled back, Hannah and him had become good friends after the events of the Triwizard Tournament. He was always in the hospital wing after all.

A scoff comes from Harry's right, "If you two rabbits would hurry things up, I'd like to know what the hell is wrong with me." And just like that Harry saw the Malfoy from his childhood return. With a defeated sigh, Harry starts to leave the room to give them some privacy.

"Where are you going Potter?" Overreactions were not something that happened to Harry very often, but right now he couldn't help it. Something about the way Malfoy was acting put him on edge.

"Out." A single word, the slam of the door and he was gone.

After a few minutes of silence, Hannah spoke. "Just a domestic, I'm sure he'll be fine." But Draco didn't hear her, his ears were still ringing with the sound of the door slamming shut.

* * *

Draco was silent during his checkup. He nodded at appropriate times but other than that he wasn't paying much attention. All his focus was being taken by the demanding curiosity of where Harry was going and what had angered him.

An hour had passed now. Abbott had just finished, and Harry was still yet to be seen.

"...and I'm sure Harry can help you remember in the evenings."

Draco suddenly tuned back into his surroundings, "What the hell are you talking about Abbott?"

"Have you not heard I word I've said?" Draco just glared, his Slytherin mask concealing everything that was really bothering him. He didn't know why he continued to act this way, maybe it was just the years of needing to be cruel and unkind. Years of his father's influence. He almost scoffed at himself. Either way, he had a hard time letting his guard down around anyone, even someone who was helping him.

"Well, since you haven't listened I'll give you the short version." Hannah sighed, pulling Draco from his thoughts once again. "The reason that the potion did not wake you was that your body needed more time to heal. It appears you took quite the tumble and injured your head but there was something else. Getting regular sleep should restore your body to a healthy state. Until then, you need to take one of these tablets every night to ensure the potion doesn't try to kick in again. Magic has a tendency to stay in your bloodstream if it doesn't think its job is done. You can take regular pain potions if your head starts to hurt again but other than that, you seem perfectly healthy."

"That was the short version?" The young Malfoy scoffed, and Hannah shot him a glare. "Alright, just give me the tablets."

"Now I trust that you'll tell Harry all of this? He can help you remember to take the pills."

"Why would I tell him?" Then something clicked. "Do you really think that I and Harry bloody Potter are staying together?" Between Draco's devilish laugh and his piercing glare, Hannah was rigid with fear.

"Well, I, um... I just, uh, assumed because, h-he's the one that, um, that called me and, well, everything..." Hannah trailed off, obviously terrified to say the wrong thing.

Draco smirked, preparing to use every ounce of Slytherin wit and sarcasm he had to tear into this vulnerable girl. Then the door opened.

* * *

"How did the checkup..." Harry paused assessing the situation. Malfoy's expression went from one of the most devilish Harry had ever seen, to staring at Harry, downright shocked. If he had seen correctly, he could have sworn the Slytherin almost looked ashamed. While Hannah, on the other hand, looked as though Harry was a knight in shining armor. "What's going on?"

"I, uh, was just l-leaving," rushed Hannah as she grabbed her things. "I've got to go but it was nice seeing you Harry," She called as she bolted past Harry and down the corridor.

"What did you say to her?" Harry was fuming. After taking a walk, he had convinced himself that he was overreacting the first time but now he was pissed. What right did Malfoy have to scare away his friend while she was trying to help? "What the fuck did you say to her?" Harry yelled when he thought Malfoy was taking too long to answer.

It was Draco's turn to go rigid. He didn't want Harry to be angry with him. But everything had become so confusing. Why the fuck couldn't he control himself. "It doesn't fucking matter, she just went off making wild assumptions," Draco spat back at Harry.

"Leave." Was the only word that Harry could manage. He had had enough. Enough yelling, enough emotions, enough Draco. He watched as a range of emotions covered Draco's face but the one that stayed was hardly an emotion at all. A stone-faced Draco pushed past Harry and down the hall.

He was gone.

And for some reason...

It hurt Harry to see him go.


	6. Divided

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or any part of this world. Harry Potter and all the surrounding belong to JK Rowling and company.

* * *

Chapter 6- Divided

It had been 7 days since Draco had left Harry's room. 5 days since he has left his own.

Originally, he was going to the dining room for meals but after a couple days the chance of seeing Potter was more than the young Slytherin could handle. He now requested his meals by house elf. Draco wasn't sure why this was having a strong effect on him, but it was. His mind was constantly in pain, but it wasn't the kind of pain that could be fixed with potions and tablets. His nightmares had become worse than ever before. He resorted to sleeping as few hours as he could manage. He reads books to keep him occupied but the intrusive thoughts soon set in.

Draco felt conflicted in a variety of ways. He didn't know how to feel about his situation with Harry or the way he had reacted. He wasn't thinking clearly. Draco had thought for a brief moment that everything would be better, the way he felt when he had talked to Harry in the dining hall that day didn't make him feel like a Slytherin or a future Death Eater. It made him feel like a normal teenage boy, he had thought that for a fleeting moment that everything would be okay.

But he was constantly being torn between the person he was raised to be and the person that he really was. Between the 'Slytherin mask' he put on around the public eye and who he wanted to be, he felt like 2 people fighting for control of one body. It was tearing him apart.

Night after night, morning after morning, Draco was terrified to sleep and woke up screaming or crying. He couldn't handle this any longer. He couldn't sit here alone anymore. Draco wasn't sure what he was going do to as he left his room for the first time in 6 days, but he knew that something needed to change.

* * *

Harry had been in discord since Draco left. On one hand, the two school rivals should hate each other, they grew up hating each other. But the person that Harry had spent time with, that wasn't the Draco he had grew up with, he was different. And for some reason, Harry had missed that person.

For a couple days, Harry did nothing. He barely ate, barely slept, and didn't leave his room at all. Then one day, after reading his transfiguration textbook for the seventh time, Harry decided he would go downstairs. He wasn't sure what he expected, and he definitely didn't know what he would do if Malfoy was there. But he couldn't sit in his room anymore. He couldn't let Malfoy win, he was staying here too and had every right to eat meals downstairs.

So that's what the young Gryffindor did. He ate every meal in the dining hall. After his first few meals, he had been relieved not to see the Slytherin, he wasn't sure what to do if he had. But after the third day, Harry, if only for a brief second, wished he would spot him. That whole day he found himself looking around the room in searched for that bright platinum hair, or those sharp grey eyes. But neither were to be seen.

The next day at breakfast, Harry did just the same, searching the whole room. Person by person, he was nowhere to be found. Feeling a bit disappointed, Harry left the rest of his food to head upstairs. He had lost his appetite.

His afternoon was spent restless in his room. Constantly hopping from activity to activity trying to distract himself from the odd thoughts he was having. He couldn't really be hoping to see Malfoy, could he? There was no way… They had been rivals for years and now after having a couple conversations, they were suddenly friends? He suddenly missed him? It didn't make any sense.

Harry was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the knocking at his door.

Or his door opening.

It wasn't until he heard someone speak that he was pulled out of his thoughts. He froze when he saw whose voice he had heard. "Draco…" He didn't know why or how or who moved first, but the boys who hated and picked on each other for years suddenly crashed into the others arms and hugged so tightly that neither of them thought they could breathe. But neither let go.

* * *

Both boys lost track of time. When they finally let go, they flushed and turned away.

"I couldn't sleep..." Draco muttered.

Harry barely heard what the other boy said, "Draco... you know it's the middle of the day?"

Once again flushed, Draco turned away and whispered an even quieter reply, "I know but I haven't slept for a couple days..."

This time Harry hadn't caught any of what the young Slytherin had said. "What?"

"I said, I haven't been able to sleep in a couple days. I honestly didn't know what time it was."

Shocked, Harry turned away and march toward a small shelf by his bathroom. He rummaged through every bottle sitting there until he found the one he was looking for. "Here," He said as he tossed the full bottle at Draco. "Put two drops on your tongue before bed and you won't have to worry about trying to fall asleep."

Draco caught the bottle but looked at Harry with a very confused look. "I don't understand... You hate me. I've been nothing but cruel to you for years. I was clumsy in the hallway but you took care of me. I shouted at your friend but you're still helping me. Why? It doesn't make any sense."

"You're right Draco. It doesn't make any sense. That day in the hallway, I just knew I needed to help you. You had been so different when we ate together, I knew you had changed somehow. I can't wrap my mind around it, but I know you have. I was furious after you scared off Hannah, she was helping you. She didn't need to do that," Harry made sure to emphasize that Hannah had helped him with no incentive. "But after a few days..." A deep blush appeared on the Gryffindors face, "I wanted to talk to you still."

Draco knew what needed to happen now. He only hoped that Harry would agree.

"Right, then that's what will do. Talk. We obviously have a lot to say to each other, and I have a lot to apologize for." This is what he wanted. He wanted to get out from under his fathers rule. He wanted to talk to the people his father made him blindly shunned. This was going to be the new Draco. He was going to be his own person and find out what he believed in. He was going to be the Draco that wasn't controlled by his father and could do whatever he pleased. Even if that was being friends with Harry bloody Potter.

* * *

A/N- Hi everybody, I just wanted to quickly thank you for your patience while I edited and reuploaded my story. All the "construction" is done now and I will be uploading new chapters as soon as I have them ready. All reviews and follows are highly appreciated and if you have any suggestions or recommendations, let me know! I want to write stuff that you guys want to read! Thank you guys again


End file.
